Perfect Enemy
by dannylion962
Summary: Claire Ross never had a real family, but when her best friend, Greg, shows her the real family she has, can she accept everyone. Set after the Heroes of Olympus series is over.


Perfect Enemy

Summary: Claire Ross knows everyone must stay in there place in their own worlds. Demigods stay with demigods, immortals with other immortals, but this one is pushing her limits. Can a daughter of night resist the immortal son of Hades?

A/N: So I am determined to finish this story! I got the idea from t.A.T.u's song Perfect Enemy, but it is not a songfic. Also, this takes place after the Heroes of Olympus series is over, so expect older canon characters.

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of Rick Riordan characters! I only own my own characters, not including Nicholas Lobo who belongs to my good friend **WolfPrince95 **(check out his stories, they are amazing.)

**Chapter One: A Deadly Kiss**

The school lay barren as a cold breeze blew through the hallway corridors. It had been unusually cold this morning especially since it is almost summer. I walked quietly through the creaky gates and towards my first class. I always arrived an hour early to school, not because I like it, but because I needed to escape my drunken mother. Every day she gets worse and I wait till the day she puts the bottle down and realizes she ruined her life. I sat in front of the broadcast room and curled up in my stepfather's field jacket, unlike most kids at my school, I loved my stepdad. He treated me better then my own mother, I was lucky enough to be able to keep his jacket when he passed away. I put on my Ipod blaring The Devil's Carnival as a group of the cheerleaders strut in front of me, "Ah look its little Miss. Lonely. What's the matter Claire? Can't sleep without your father's jacket?"

I stood up and pushed her against the wall keeping my fists clenched, "Don't ever talk about my father." I pushed her away as I sat back down and she scurried back down the hall. I curled back into my tiny ball as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I smiled slightly looking into the eyes of one of my closest friends. Greg Addams became an older brother to me when I first came to his broadcast class the beginning of the year.

"Well you are awfully cheerful this morning, Claire Bear." I glared at him mentioning my nickname as he laughed.

"They pushed my buttons, why are you here early?" Greg shrugged and began peeling an orange as I wrapped up my ear buds.

"It's the last day of my time here, I figured I should say my final goodbyes," I nodded trying to hide my sadness. I always ignored the fact Greg was leaving Nevada and heading to New York after he graduates. He kept one arm around my shoulder, "Are you okay, Claire?"

I nodded slightly laying against him, "I'm just going to miss you. That's it."

He smiled slightly and held me tighter, "I'm going to miss you too, squirt."

I smiled slightly until I heard the clicking of cheerleaders heels walking towards us, "Aw look the couple of misfits." I glared sitting still as Greg rolled his eyes, "Now, I'm a little thirsty," the main cheerleader said looking towards her four companions, "Gregory, could you give me a small kiss."

I scoffed, "Okay, Kelli, are you high? Greg isn't going to kiss you."

Kelli glared at me slightly wearing skirt that was too short for comfort, "Oh he will. Won't you Greg?"

I looked at Greg who looked like he was in a trance. He stared at the plastic Barbie's like they were freshly baked cookies, "Greg? Come on."

Greg stood up and came closer to Kelli, "So…beautiful…"

I stepped in front of Kelli and Greg, "Greg, knock it off!" I slapped him harder then I expected as his eyes returned back to their normal soft brown, "What the hell is your problem?"

I heard a kind of hiss behind me as I was slammed down by Greg, "Claire run!" I looked up from the ground and no longer were there a group of cheerleaders, but weird mutants with fangs. Greg reached into his pocket pulling out a game system with a tiny control stick and I watched it transform into a sword and shield, "Claire get out of here!"

I ran down the hall as one of the mutants followed me hissing, I slid into a classroom and into the arms of another cheerleader, "Come on Claire, a tiny kiss won't hurt." I clutched my eyes and sent an uppercut to one of the mutants and ran back towards Greg.

"Greg!" I screamed watching Kelli, or what used to be Kelli, grip her teeth on Greg's neck. I picked up his sword and slammed it into her spine and watched her turn to gold dust kneeling beside my friend, "Greg, please be okay." I turned to watch the other mutants approach us and recoil in flames as a teacher came towards us. Greg's sword and shield turned back into a game system as one of Greg's calculus teachers kneeled beside me.

"Damn empousa," he groaned and lay his head in my lap, "Sam, do you have your truck ready?"

"Sam? His name is Mr. Anderson," I said shaking putting my hand over Greg's neck.

"Actually, my first name is Sam, ma'am. Now tell me what you saw."

I stood up picking up my bag and helping Greg up and treading towards Sam's van, "I-I saw Kelli and her friends change into these weird mutants. They had like a donkey leg and a bronze leg and fangs! An-And they kept asking Greg for a kiss. Then Greg had a sword and shield, but he told me to run and I was caught between two, but I escaped and ran to help Greg. I didn't mean to kill her…"

Sam laid Greg in the back seat wrapping his neck with some gauze as I sat beside him and he started up his green minivan and sped out of the school parking lot and onto the highway, "Don't worry, you didn't kill a mortal." I looked at Greg questionably as Sam continued, "You, my dear, are a demigod, just like Greg and I. Along with about a hundred at Camp Half-Blood."

I laughed half-heartedly, "Okay is this a prank? Demigods?"

Sam smiled looking into the mirror, "Yes, I'm a son of Athena. Gregory here is a son of Hades, and he was supposed to take you to New York last week."

Greg sat up on one elbow, "Sorry, I had to graduate so I could be officially done with high school." Sam merely rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Claire, I just wanted you to have a normal life as long as possible."

I smiled slightly and let Greg lay back down, "It's fine. I just have one question… Who's my parent?"

I don't know what happened, but I felt my whole body went numb and I slept like a baby. When I open my eyes I was still in Sam's car, which means none of this was a dream, great. I yawned stretching in the back seat lying on top of Greg, "Morning sunshine."

I glared at Greg sitting up, "You should have waken me up when you woke up." Greg nearly shrugged as I warmed up my hands, "Where are we?"

Greg handed me a doughnut and a bottle of milk, "We just left a gas station in Cedar Grove."

I stared at him, "We cannot be in New Jersey already! We just left Nevada yesterday." Greg looked out the window rubbing the back of his neck, "Greg…. What are you hiding?"

"You know these are really good doughnuts!" He stuffed a few in his mouth as I felt my cheeks turn red in frustration.

"Greg. Tell. Me. Now."

Greg sighed swallowing the doughnuts, "You were asleep for six days. Sam thought it was due to shock…"

"And you didn't even try to wake me up!"

"I thought it was best if you slept it off…" Greg looked down sadly, "I'm sorry." I groaned and looked at him. Greg was so tough at times, but at other times you just wanted to hold him for being such a teddy bear. Greg protected me for a year without me even knowing, I hugged him softly before retreating back into my ball. He smirked showing his perfectly white teeth knowing he won.

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly, "So, Claire, do you have any questions?"

I laid back rolling my neck, "The same question I asked you on day one. Who is my Godly parent?"

Sam sighed driving slightly faster to beat the dying sunlight, "We don't know. You were supposed to be taken to camp when you turned fifteen, but this idiot wanted you to wait two years."

Greg turned a bright red as a cherry, "Two years… you didn't know me two years ago."

Sam chuckled, "He knew who you were. Whenever he came to camp in the summer he always talked about the ebony haired angel with a voice Apollo would cherish."

Greg turned even brighter as I laughed nervously, "On a different subject. Sam here is too chicken to propose to his girlfriend."

I smiled mischievously letting Greg off the hook, "Who's your girlfriend?"

Sam smiled dreamily as we entered as less populated area of Long Island, "Her name is Kayla Peters, a daughter of Ares. She is so beautiful, and smart, and funny, and just…perfect."

I grinned, "That's so romantic."

Greg gagged as I smiled, "We are almost there, and if you two would be so kind to stop talking about happily ever after until then, that would be great."

I rolled my eyes leaning back, "Maybe we should keep talking just to annoy you." Greg groaned as he drowned us out with his Ipod. "Sam, what is camp like?"

Sam smiled slightly touching his neck, "Camp is a lot more peaceful then it used to be. It's an era of peace, when you arrive you will probably hear about Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, and my sister Annabeth. They are the reason camp is what it is today."

I nodded slightly curling in my stepfather's field jacket, "I wonder who my father is…"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "How do you know it is your father."

I laughed with zero ounce of humor in my voice, "Because my mother is a drunk who told me my father abandoned me as soon as he learned she was pregnant. And the moment I thought I had a real father in my life he was shipped off and killed in the war."

Sam looked at me through the mirror, "I'm sorry… I know what it's like to loose someone you love in an unnecessary war." I nodded slightly as Sam parked the car, "Now we walk." I woke up Greg and stepped out of the van grabbing my bag and followed Sam up the steep hill, "Now Claire, don't be surprised if people try to attack you." I stared at him stopping in my tracks, "I'm joking… come on."

As I got closer to the top of the hill, I noticed a sleeping dragon and quickly walked past him, "Annabeth! He's back! Uncle Sam is back!" Sam grinned and hugged a small girl who couldn't be more than six years old who had eyes as green as the sea and hair as golden as sunshine. "Did you miss me?"

Sam smiled lifting the girl onto his shoulders, "Of course I did. Viviane this is Claire, Claire this is Viviane Jackson. My niece, she is Percy and Annabeth's daughter."

I smiled and waved slightly, "Nice to meet you Viviane."

Viviane leaned over and played with my hair, "Your hair is so dark; it's like my daddy's." I smiled a little as she twirled my hair into tiny curls.

Greg waved at me as he went into a dark cabin and slammed the door yawning, "Don't worry about Greg, he's a poopy pants." I watched as a blonde woman walked closer and Viviane quickly corrected herself, "I mean, Greg is very nice man."

I smiled slightly as the woman picked up Viviane, "That's right. Sam won't you introduce me?"

Sam groaned slightly, "Annabeth, this is Claire Ross. Claire, this is Annabeth Chase."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Annabeth grinned, "Come on Claire, I will show you around camp since my brother won't." She smirked as Sam left groaning and mumbling about annoying sisters. We walked around the camp as she introduced every camper and every special place at camp, "And finally this is the training arena, avoid the Ares kids and you will do great."

I smiled slightly and nodded as I noticed the sun setting and everyone staring at me, "Annabeth…is there a ceremony or something going on behind me or what?"

Annabeth grinned as I heard the hooves approach me from behind, "No they are looking at you, daughter of Erebus." I turned around and saw a real centaur. A real centaur! "My name is Chiron, please pick up your jaw, you will be seeing a lot of me around here." I heard the camp roar in laughter as I closed my mouth and stared at the ground, "Now everyone, please come to dinner."

I waited for everyone to pass me and stayed towards the back as I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, Chiron means well." I turned around I swear my heart skipped a beat. The man was tall with short black hair and dark brown eyes I could get lost in. "The name is Nicholas Lobo."

I held out my hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Claire Ross."

Nicholas smiled holding out his arm, "Come on, there is no need to be scared. We don't bite…" I took his arm and walked towards the dining hall, "Well most of us don't ."


End file.
